indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:98.109.177.32
[[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 21:46, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Rocket Surgeon *Given up on the name? [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 21:50, 1 November 2008 (UTC) No,just haven't had the time/patience to sign in. I intend to get back into it, I have a special place for all things Indiana Jones, but I'm beginning to wonder if I'm spinning my wheels after some of the reverts. So I check what few contributions I've made and the their progression\regression, update\revise as a way to test the waters. This is the ONLY Wiki I feel impelled to contribute to... *Any particular reverts you had in mind? [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 21:06, 2 November 2008 (UTC) This one comes to mind... Talk:Victoriano Huerta From Indiana Jones WikiJump to: navigation, search Where does it say indy learned to detest Huerta or his name? Are you famliar with the customs that Indy displays regarding spitiing after a name? Why do you insist on removing the edits? Why do you persist in assuming Indy shares in their hatred instead of, quite logically and scholarly, understanding and respecting? Style can hardly be the excuse for all the gramatical errors... *Ah. That wasn't a revert, they were additional edits by another user. But in this case, isn't the assumption (if it is), no different than suggesting Jones is spitting out of tradition? [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 19:20, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Funk and Wagnalls Standard Dictionary of Folklore Mythology and Legend., Maria Leach, ed Spitting: "A device to bring good luck or ward off bad" "...represents a "symbolical regurgitation" or an act of contamination" Maybe there should be a contributors opinion section to entries unless such statements are qualified. Good luck to you, this is truly a labor of love and without greater standards akin to reading off a bathroom wall. I am not being sarcastic when I wish you luck! I never was much for the expanded universe content because it's so easily dismissed, (and disregarded) by Lucas and Co. Food for thought: In Lucas' own words... “I am the father of themovie world - the filmed entertainment, the features and any animated film and television series,” he says. Those are all things I am very involved in: I set them up and I train the people and I go through them all. I’m the father; that’s my work. Then we have the licensing group, which does the games, toys and books, and all that other stuff. I call that the son - and the son does pretty much what he wants.” He laughs. “Once in a while, they ask a question like ‘Can we kill off...?’, things like that, but it’s very loose. “Then we have the third group, the holy ghost, which is the bloggers and fans. They have created their own world. I worry about the father’s world. The son and holy ghost can go their own way.” Nothing created by the fans is remotely as compelling as a Lucas Product...even in it's flailing years, it's merely an entertaining diversion and has no consequence or substance. Even Lucas rewrites his own history, I look to preserve the art so that others can read their own meaning instead of trying to flesh out and impose my own meaning. Thanks for considering...PdP *You can still edit the pages. ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 19:24, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Cheers...-PdP *You don't think correcting the pages themselves is better than just disagreeing on the talk pages? [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 18:44, 6 November 2008 (UTC) **We actually encourage it ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 18:48, 6 November 2008 (UTC) I was making corrections but the constant reverts were insane, I was even suspended once. I figured I wouldn't rock the boat, I'd make my case and test the virtue of the wiki. There are some leaps in logic and content that Evil Kenivel wouldn't have tried...